Digital devices having imaging subsystems, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other formats of mobile computers, may be used for capturing streams image frames having one or more decodeable features, such as characters, words, sentences, and barcodes, for example. A digital device may have a display screen where incoming image signals are presented to a user, at the same time that the device is attempting to decode decodeable features in the images.
The availability of higher density image sensor arrays having an increased number of pixels, while providing certain advantages, can also present challenges. With image sensor arrays having increasing numbers of pixels, frames of image data captured with use of such terminals have increasing numbers of pixel values. While a greater number of pixel values generally allows capture of a frame having a higher resolution, the higher resolution can result in increased processing delays. Image sensor arrays are available in monochrome and color varieties; color image sensor arrays also provide increased data relative to monochrome.
Both rendering the images smoothly and processing the images to perform attempted decodes of decodeable features in the images may pose substantial processing burdens, at the same time, on the processing power available to the device.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.